Pokemon Kart: A New Generation
Pokemon Kart: A New Generation is a 2014 Racing Game made by Nintendo, Game Freak and Creatures Inc. It is rated E for everyone. It can be played on the Wii console. Story One day, Pikachu and his new gen 6 friends discovered a new note saying that the 1st Annual *Unknown Region for Gen 6* Pokemon Racing Cup is here. Now, Pikachu returns to the kart and updated it to the Extreme! Items *Squirtle Shell: It is used to hit a Pokemon while driving. *Poke Flute: It plays the Pokemon Lullaby (From PKMN Gold, Silver, Heartgold and Soulsilver) to put a pokemon to sleep. *Bone Bat: It is attached to the kart and spins around very fast to knock the drivers into the water before it's gone. *Request any item from Pokemon by putting your comment here* Playable Characters *Pikachu: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Pika!} *Chespin: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Chespin!} *Fennekin: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Fennekin!} *Froakie: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Froakie!} *Meowth: *Kart Here* {When picked, He says: Meowth, That's Right!} *Fletchling: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Fletch!} *Eevee: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Eevee! *Stunky: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Stunky! *Request any pokemon by putting your comment here* Assist Characters (Unlocked after Placing 1st in Rainbow Road) *Pichu *Cleffa *Igglybuff *Togepi *Tyrouge *Smoochum *Elekid *Magby *Azurill *Wynaut *Budew *Chingling *Bonsly *Mime Jr. *Happiny *Munchlax *Riolu *Mantyke *Aipom (Unlockable After Beating Ambipom) *Mew (Unlockable After Beating Mewtwo) *Celebi (Unlockable After Beating Any Gen 2 Boss) *Jirachi (Unlockable After Beating Any Gen 3 Boss) *Shaymin (Unlockable After Beating Giratina) *Victini (Unlockable After Beating Rashiram or Zekrom) *Cobalion (Unlockable) *Terrakion (Unlockable) *Virizion (Unlockable) *Keldeo (Unlockable after winning 1st in Pledge Grove) *Silver the Baby Lugia (Unlockable after Beating Lugia) *Request an assist Pokemon by putting your comment here* Unlockable Characters *Arcanine: *Kart Here* {When picked, It makes it's cry from Pokemon Puzzle League for N64} *Buneary: *Kart Here* {When picked, She says: Buneary!} *Cubone: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Bone Bone!} *Rufflet: *Kart Here* {When picked, He says: Rufflet!} *Teddiursa: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Teddi!} *Zigzagoon: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Zig Zag!} *Dragonite: *Kart Here* {When picked, It makes a sound from Pokemon Snap} *Furabebe: Flower Kart {When picked, It giggles} *Helioptile: *Kart Here* {When picked, It says: Tada!} *Request any unlockable characters here by putting your comment here* Boss Characters (Unplayable Characters) *Emboar: *Kart Here* *Ambipom: *Kart Here* *Mewtwo: *Kart Here* *Zekrom: *Kart Here* *Ho-Oh: *Kart Here* *Dark Lugia: *Kart Here* *Regirock: *Kart Here* *Lugia: *Kart here* *Registeel: *Kart Here* *Regice: *Kart Here* *Rayquaza: *Kart Here* *Lampent: *Kart Here* *Red Gyarados: *Kart Here* *Genesect: *Kart Here* *Groudon: *Kart Here* *Latios: *Kart Here* *Latias: *Kart Here* Modes *Grand Prix: Play through the Poke Cup, Great Cup, Ultra Cup, Master Cup or other cups for Gen 1-6 *Time Trial: Play one any track you want. Be careful: If you fall hit anything, Your ghost data will not be saved. *Race With Your PKMN: Use A Copy of Pokemon X and Y from your 3DS, Transfer them and they'll have their own karts. *Battle Mode: Play with a friend with 2, 3 or 4 players with 3 fun games: Balloon Pop, Peek a Boo and Baby Battle. *Request a mode you want by putting your comment here* Courses *PokeCity -Home for Normal Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Fennekin's Fire Tunnel -Home for Fire Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Dojo -Home for Fighting Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Froakie's Underwater Beach -Home for Water Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Sky Land -Home for Flying Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Chespin's Wild Woods -Home for Grass Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Deadly Swamp -Home for Poison Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Power Plant -Home for Electric Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Underground -Home for Ground Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Psychic Park -Home for Psychic Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Rocky Hills -Home for Rock Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Arctic Tundra -Home for Ice Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Bug Forest -Home for Bug Gen 1-6 Pokemon *Dragon Peak -Home for Dragon 1-6 Pokemon *Spooky House -Home for Ghost 1-6 Pokemon *Dark Cave -Home for Dark 1-6 Pokemon *Metal Road -Home for Metal 1-6 Pokemon *Sylveon's Fairy Island -Home for Fairy 1-6 Pokemon *Rainbow Road Other Courses *N's Castle *Pinwheel Forest *Relic Castle *Route 14 *Request a course you want by putting your comment here* Retro Courses *Pewter City (Kanto) (Rock Course) *Cerulean City (Kanto) (Water Course) *Vermilion City (Kanto) (Electric Course) *Celadon City (Kanto) (Grass Course) *Saffron City (Kanto) (Psychic Course) *Fuchsia City (Kanto) (Poison Course) *Cinnabar Island (Kanto) (Fire Course) *Viridian City (Kanto) (Ground Course) *Violet City (Johto) (Flying Course) Special Unlockable Characters *Vivillon: *Kart Here* (When picked, It says: "Viv!") To get Vivillon, You need to play as Sylveon and go to a flying or a bug stage in order to get it. Notes Eevee can turn into one of it's evolutions (They can also be playable) including: Vaporeon (Water Courses), Jolteon (Electric Courses), Flareon (Fire Courses), Espeon (Psychic Courses), Umbreon (Dark Courses), Leafeon (Grass Courses), Glaceon (Ice Courses) and Sylveon (Unlocking All The Eevee Members). Category:Pokémon Games Category:Wii Games